Who Framed Robbie Diaz Transcript
Here is the transcript of Who Framed Robbie Diaz A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says Who Framed Robbie Diaz. The short begins at night in Canterlot City, at the jewelry store, a security guard was sleeping on the job, all of a sudden, a mysterious thief arrived inside the store. Mysterious Thief: Ah, this diamond would do nicely. ???, ???. (alarm sound) Male Police Officer 1: Freeze! ???, ???. Male Police Officer 1: Put yours hands on your head! ???, ???. Male Police Officer 2: Look out, he's got a smoke bomb! ???, ???. Male Police Officer 3: Duck and cover, people! ???, ???. Male Police Officer 1: What the.... where did he go? Female Police Officer 1: He's gone! Female Police Officer 2: Hey, look. ???, ???. Male Police 1: What's this? ???,.??? Male Police Officer 1: "Thanks for the goods, signed, the Red Ranger" ???, ???. The next morning, Robbie was doing some training with his students. Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Students: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Gallus: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,. Smolder: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Newscaster: the city is still reeling from the bizarre events of the past few days. at each event, a mysterious person was sighted who, according to witnesses, looked like a. Jeremy: Tyrant, a red mysterious tyrant. Military General: Tyrants, and my men have orders to blow him out of the sky. Newscaster: Who are this mystery tyrant? could he be a shapeshifter from another planet? Happy Hour News will bring you 'round-the-clock bulletins on the grand menace. ???, ???. Drew: A robbery? Hey, Calix, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Calix: Yep, someone must have framed the red ranger for all those crimes. Drew: Should we call Lady Palutena at the Command Center? Calix: You bet, Drew. Let's go! Drew: Right. ???, ???. ???, ???. Newscaster: And now, we have Sally Ratmousen from the Daily Rat to interview about last night's robbery. Sally Ratmousen: ???, ???. Vincent Capone: ???, ???. Sally Ratmousen: ???, ???. Molly: That red ranger is nothing but trouble. Frank: You said it, kid. I always knew that he's a menace! Vincent Capone: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Sally Ratmousen: ???, ???. Vincent Capone: ???, ???. Chip: I'll take one. Judy: Me too. Harry: Here ya go, plenty for everyone. ???, ???. Vincent Capone: ???, ???. Harry: That's right, folks, Let's all cheer for our new hero, Inspector Madden and her team will send the devious red ranger to Prison Island where he will be behind bars, if his puny sidekicks try to stop us, Just throw some pies in their faces! Everyone: Yeah! Then, DK shut off the TV. Donkey Kong: What a bunch of airheads, man! Emerl: I know, this is getting ridiculous! Sandra Sinclair: That should've been my story! Sunset Shimmer: You're gonna get your story, Sandra, now! Slider: Hey, Palutena, I don't think that we can wait for much longer, we should probably put Eggman in his place for good. Lady Palutena: I agree with you, Slider, the time has come to find the real criminal and find out what Eggman is up to. Gmerl: And Sandra's gonna have to tell the world about Robbie just to keep those lame-brained cops from trying to stop us. Sandra Sinclair: I'll get a news crew together, even if I have to tie 'em up and brand 'em. As Gmerl opened the doors, everyone went inside, ???. Digit: Here. take this. It's a Power Ranger communicator, so you can find others when you've got your crew. We all carry them too. Gmerl: Oh, Sandra, you might want to take the Ranger Battle Cruiser, We'll use that vehicle the neutrinos left behind. Sandra Sinclair: I'm on it. (then leaves) Ronnie Johnson: Catch you guys later. (leaves too) ???, ???. Lord Beerus: (yawns) Whis, what is that horrible sound, I'm trying to get some sleep. Whis: Hmm, that's what I want to know as well, my lord. Ratchet: Oh, sorry about that, Beerus. ???, ???. Ratchet: Phew, that's better. Rainbow Dash: Say, what's up with this thing? Digit: That I can explain. (flies to the ground) as you can see, this is ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Mordecai: So, that thing is a prototype? Ratchet: You betcha. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. ---- Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Principal Warts: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Yoshi: We object! Lenny: Overruled! Yoshi: Aww! ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Thank you, Lenny. ???, ???. ---- Meanwhile, at Canterlot High, the students were in the library taking votes on if Robbie is guilty, or innocent. Chloe Stanford: Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty (reads a piece of paper) Fudgy nut-nut bar? Harold Berman: It's on the back, Madam Fortress lady. Chloe Stanford: Hmm, now where was I? Oh right, the votes, guilty, and not guilty? Students: (shocked by the situation) Chloe Stanford: Okay, who's the one who wrote not guilty? Zoey Stanford: Hold on a sec, sis, our votes are supposed to be secret. Chloe Stanford: I know that, Zoey, quit kidding around and change our votes so we can get out of here, tomorrow, I gotta get tickets so we can see Angus Scattergood's concert. Harold Berman: And I'm hungry! While the students kept complaining, Serena stood up. Serena: Zoey didn't write not guilty, I did. Chloe and Zoey: You?! Butch: Seriously! Mindy: Why! Jerry: Why'd you do it, Serena? Serena: Cause I know that Robbie is kind and noble friend and he had nothing to do with any of this. Josh: You can't be serious, it was totally him, It's all over the news. Gmerl: Well, we're not convinced, he could be innocent. Rex: Yeah, right, And little green aliens could be building an advanced civilization inside my nose, come on, dude? Gmerl: No really, I think there's reasonable doubt that Robbie couldn't have committed all these crimes last night. Chloe Stanford: What?! you've to be got kidding me. I'll never get out of here on time! Emerl: Come on, What's more important, our petty little pleasures, Or to see that our friend gets a fair trial? Students: (complaining) Gmerl: Look, the least we could do is go over the evidence again. We owe it to Robbie. Callie Jones: You're right, G, it would be the right thing to do for a friend. Chloe Stanford: Don't tell me you're following this too, Jonesy! Callie Jones: I am, Chloe, like it or not, it's our only choice for this situation, That's what Robbie would do. Students: (groan) Chloe Stanford: Fine. If you really want us to go through the evidence, AGAIN, then we'll go through the evidence, AGAIN. But if I miss the concert tomorrow, it's gonna be your butt! Callie Jones: I had a feeling you were gonna say that. Chloe Stanford: Well, I didn't. Harold, you start. Harold Berman: But I'm hungry. Chloe Stanford: (groans) Here's a banana. now get started. She gives her banana to Harold, then he got up from his chair and told everyone what happened. Harold Berman: OK... well, here's why it had to be Robbie. it was just after lunch and we was all coming out of the cafeteria. I remember, because I just finished my third pudding pack, and I'm not as hungry as I... Zoey Stanford: Get on with it, Harold! Rex: Yeah, we haven't got all day! Harold Berman: Oh, yeah right, OK. anyway, according to the testifaction of Inspector Madden, just before school was over, she "observified" Robbie ... walking right by the through the door! It was at that moment that someone, unknown to the rest of us, but definitely not ME you guys, got through the security's defenses, "detracting" him. And while someone was "detracted," someone pulled the robbery! and who was right there? who? WHO?! No one else but... Just as he eats the banana, he started to choke. Shirley: Oh no, he's choking! Jake: Move out of the way, I'm an expert on CPR! Then, Jake gets the banana out of Harold by kicking his back and it whacks into Yoshi's face. Yoshi: Ouch. Harold Berman: Ah, that's better. Chloe Stanford: What monkey boy was trying to say was that Robbie had the opportunity. Serena: You're wrong! Robbie would never do something like that! Zoey Stanford: Really, and how would you know that, you don't even have any prove of it. Mike: Yeah, even if it wasn't him, this robbery wouldn't happen in the first place. Ashley: So true. Chloe Stanford: See? everyone here knows what we're talking about, It isn't our problem here, you can't do a thing about it. Serena: Oh yes, I can, Chloe, my friends and I will prove he's innocent, you just wait and see. Then, Serena leaves the library, leaving everyone shocked and very speechless. Butch: Whoa, I think somebody needs a nap. Chloe Stanford: Nah, just let her be, she's probably not worth it. Zoey Stanford: Can't argue with that. But then, the others thought about this situation. Emerl: Jeez, I think this situation is going a little bit to far, you guys. Mordecai: Yeah, there's no doubt about it. Callie Jones: We have to find a way to find the real criminal and show everyone that Robbie is still a hero. Yoshi: But, how are we gonna do that? Sunset Shimmer: Come on, we should probably head over to the Command Center. As soon as they left, Digit was thinking about something else. Digit: Hmm, sounds like this could be one step of finding out who framed Robbie. Ratchet: Well, let's go to the Command Center, we'll come up with a plan to stop Eggman's plan. Clank: Here, Ratchet. I brought a few gadgets for this mission. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. Soon enough, they went to catch up. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Robin Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: And why should I tell you? Gmerl: ???, ???. ---- Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. So pay up! Mandi Bucksworth: (raging scream) ???, ???. Mordecai: Rigby! Pinkie Pie: Are you okay? ???, ???. Rigby: Thanks for your time, You're free to go. ???, ???. Gmerl: Geez! Remind me to never get Mandi full of hot steam. Everyone: Agreed. ???, ???. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: That's right, Nicole. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: Bebop, Rocksteady! Bebop: (growled and snorts) Dr. Eggman: The rangers are heading this way, find them and destroy them. ???, ???. Yoshi: Cowabunga! Robin Diaz: Yahoo! Sonic the Hedgehog: Now we're cooking with gas! Donkey Kong: Yeah-ha-ha! ???, ???. Knuckles the Echidna: Oh, what now? Sticks the Badger: Who bought this piece of junk? ???, ???. Emerl: Well, that was a short trip. ???, ???. Slider: Looks like we're out of fuel. Rigby: What sort of juice does this crate take? Slider: Uh, plutonium, I think. Gmerl: Oh, terrific, maybe we can get it towed to the nearest plutonium station. Yoshi: So let's just hotfoot it over to the Egg-Carrier. Mordecai: Are you kiddin'? we need the weapons on this thing. Slider: I saw something at my workshop back in Cyberspace, It'd need a little work, but I bet it would do the job. (runs off) I'll meet you at Prison Island. ???, ???. Emerl: There goes a good ranger. ???, ???. Rocksteady: Well, well, well, lookie what we found. Bebop: (snorts) We got a score to settle with you little twerps. ???, ???. Rocksteady: Aww, did I hurt youse? this'll make it better! ???, ???. Bebop: We don't like heroes in our fair city, maybe I should just ring your stinkin' neck. Donkey Kong: Hyah! not so fast, homeboy. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Disguised Guard 1: Are you really that stupid? Disguised Guard 2: Rangers, it's us. ???, ???. Gmerl: Uh... I'm sorry, but do we know you? ???, ???. Emerl: Whoa! you're Calix and Drew, One of the Data Squad Cadets. Rainbow Dash: No way! Gmerl: What in the world are you guys doing here? Calix: We came here to help you on your mission. Drew: You should thank them for the help. As they looked, they see Goku and Vegeta standing. Goku: Hey guys. Robbie Diaz: Goku! Vegeta! Sunset Shimmer: It's been a while, huh? Vegeta: I guess you could say that. Rarity: How did you two get here? Goku: Vegeta and I were looking for Robbie that went missing, Until we saw the police placed him from one of the cells, luckily Digit managed to call Drew and Calix to you guys. Robbie Diaz: Oh really, well, thanks for helping us out. (to Goku and Vegeta) Listen guys, there's something I have to tell you two. Vegeta: What is it? Pinkie Pie: Wow, it looks like that Goku and Vegeta are here to help out! Mordecai: Sweet, at least that's great news. Rigby: Huh? ???, ???. Female Guard: Guards! Rigby: (growls) Vegeta: Wait, are you saying that someone framed you from the crimes again? Goku: Yeah, I thought that Psycho Red did the same thing with the other crimes months ago? Robbie Diaz: I thought so too, but now you guys know everything, I suggest that we discuss this later and get out of here. ???, ???. Female Guard: (feels dizzy) Rigby: Aw yeah, in your face! (laughs) ???, ???. Rigby: What? ???, ???. (alarm sound) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: (groans) Seriously. Mordecai: Rigby, what did you do?! Rigby: I didn't do it on purpose! Rainbow Dash: Aw great, thanks to Rigby, This base is gonna be filled with guards. Robbie Diaz: Dang, we need to get out of here! Drew: Guys, follow us! As they did, ???. Sunset Shimmer: There are more guards coming this way! Drew: Guys, get going, we'll take care of them! Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Drew, let's go. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Which way should we go? Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Robin Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Here, look! Jeremy: ???, ???. ???, ???. Inspector Madden: There they are! stop them! Sandra Sinclair: Let's go! ???, ???. Ronnie Johnson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Inspector Madden: (growls) ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Yoshi, what are you doing? Yoshi: Staring contest. Gmerl: ???, ???. Yoshi: Aw! but I was winning! ???, ???. Inspector Madden: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Rainbow Dash: Hey, Spongebob, ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: The Pineapple? no, Gary can't keep a secret. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Altogether: Angus Scattergood's mansion! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Of course. Angus Scattergood has an electric gate! it's so original! ???, ???. Hector: ???, ???. Inspector Madden: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Bodi: Come on, guys, let's go. Eddy: You snooze you lose, Bodi. ???. ???. Rarity: Oh dear. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: No need to worry, Rarity, we'll reach it before the gate closes. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Double-D, how much time do we have now! Edd: We've only got fifty seconds left! (clutches his side in pain) stitch, I've got a stitch! Eddy: There it is, I see it! c'mon, Hurry up! Edd: Sore! I can't go on! ???, ???. Ed: Robbie's counting on us, Double D! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: We're almost there, guys, just a bit further! ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Oh crud, the gates are closed. Pinkie Pie: What!?! What do we do now! Callie Jones: Calm down, Pinkie, we'll come up with something to get inside. Twilight Sparkle: What's that sound? Sunset Shimmer: It looks like... music? ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Wait a sec. Angus Scattergood is dancing?! ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Uh, heh. Hey, Angus. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: (screams) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: I got you, mate. ???, ???. Ratchet: Phew. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Yoshi: (screams) Suddenly, the police were almost close. Hector: We're closing in! Yoshi: Yikes! they're closing in! Donkey: Uh-oh, this can't be good. Callie Jones: What are we gonna do! ???, ???. Inspector Madden: We've got you now, Red Ranger! ???, ???. Goku: Not this time! (puts his hands towards his face) Solar Flare! ???, ???. Inspector Madden: (screams) Hector: My eyes! Henry: I can't see! Robbie Diaz: That's the way to use Solar Flare, Goku, now let's head inside! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Here you go guys, breakfast is served. Yoshi: Yippie! Rainbow Dash: Alright. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Cal. Callie Jones: You're all very welcome. Rigby: Okay, okay, Enough sitting around. Let's dig in. ???, ???. Eddy: Hey, sock-head, Pass me the baloney sandwich. Edd: Certainly, Eddy. (passes the sandwich to Eddy) Eddy: Thanks. Amy Rose: Here's some yogurt for you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! thanks, Amy. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: What's wrong, Bodi? Bodi: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Bodi: Okay. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Bodi: Oh, ???. ---- Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Soon, Serena hugs Robbie and, ???, ???. Back at Canterlot City, Dr. Eggman and the Black Snakes were running away from Inspector Monroe and the police. Ivy: Aw man, this really stinks! Zeke: Tell me about it, I like it better when we were heroes. Dr. Eggman: Quiet! just keep running, They're after us! Suddenly, they stopped when they see Callie standing in front of them. she is holding a sign that says "Yes!" on one side that points to the left, and "No!" on the other side that points to the right. Callie Jones: Question one: I first met Ratchet and Clank when they fell into my living room. Yes or no? Dr. Eggman: No! They run in the appropriate direction, and stopped again when they see Angus and Ozzie holding the similar sign. Angus Scattergood: Question two: whenever I get a phone call from Ian, I told him that I need to have time to tweek my songs. Yes or no? Dr. Eggman: Yes! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (laughs) I thought so, mate. ???, ???. Eddy: Question three: my scams always work when the kids fall for it and they give me some cash. Dr. Eggman: No! ???, ???. Edd: I told you he wouldn't answer that question, Eddy. Eddy: (groans) ???, ???. Miles Tails Prowler: Next one: The X-Tornado can fly more than 300 miles an hour and can withstand attacks by changing into Battle Armor Mode. Dr. Eggman: Yes! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Next question: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Well, yes! You're a party animal, aren't you? Pinkie Pie: (giggles) I sure am. Again they run in the right direction. then, they see Chloe and Zoey holding another Yes or No sign. Chloe Stanford: Yes or no: everyone thinks that I'm the most popular girl in Canterlot High. Dr. Eggman: No way, José! ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Hey, you don't have to rub it in! Then, they stopped one last time as they see Sonic holding a sign. but instead of Yes or No, it depicts the images of Eggman and Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Just one more to go. Crusher: Think carefully, Doc. If you answer this one correctly, you'll be the big winner. Drake: Do you really think that you can pull this off? Dr. Eggman: Don't worry. With my exceptionally high I.Q., I'm bound to get it right. Sonic the Hedgehog: Who's the coolest guy around? Me or you? Dr. Eggman: What a ridiculous question! It's me, of course! ???, ???. Mordecai: Now! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: The Data Squad Red Ranger, Robert Diaz turned out to be the hero of Canterlot City as he and his friends fought off against the real criminal, Vincent Capone, opinion about them remains sharply divided, however. Old Lady: Vincent is greedy and disgraceful, I say lock him up for good. Emily: The Red Ranger is the real hero of our city, I always have faith in him. Skater Girl: They're, like, totally rad, man. Skater Boy: Yeah, I want to be a ranger when I grow up. Sandra Sinclair: But who are they? where did they come from? it's a complete mystery, but I'll continue to update the exploits of these Data Squad Power Rangers. Sandra Sinclair, Channel 6 news. Rigby: Awesome! Looks like Robbie's in the clear, guys. Donkey Kong: All right! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, now we can relax, catch some youtube, and forget about all that weirdness we just went through. Whis: For now, but I fear we have not seen the last of Dr. Eggman or the Black Snakes. Lord Beerus: Well, if that doctor tries so much as anything devious again, I'll make sure that he deserves a god's punishment. Sunset Shimmer: You're worrying too much, Lord Beerus. Yoshi: Yeah, I bet we'll never even hear so much as a peep out of them again. TV Promoter: Stay tuned for tonight's sci-fi chiller thriller killer movie.. it's a real classic.. the evil brain from Dimension X. Then, Mordecai and Rigby weren't happy with that. Mordecai: Aw, take a hike, man! Rigby: See if we got some cartoons? Rainbow Dash: Oh boy. ???, ???.